Fire Emblem: A New Crisis
by Holy Echoes
Summary: After a young assassin named Katsura and his friends join the Shepherds they meet Katsura's future daughter Felicity. She says she come's from a bleaker future than Lucina's where Demon Spawn roam the earth in search of the Six Seal blades which combined with the Fire Emblem will allow you to combine Naga and Grima. Thus they set out to find the six blades. Rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. Katsura the Pegasus Footed Assassin. The rise of the new crisis.

**AN: Hello and welcome to another That Bluejay 55 / Lucario Hammer story. The only reason I said that is because this is on Fanfiction and Deviantart. Maybe. So anyways here we have Fire Emblem Awaking. Here's the full summary. Mainly because it's pretty long. Katsura is an assassin who trained with Master Miro. After he finished his training he set off on a journey to be the best assassin little does he know that his first job is to kill Chrom the Exalt. Melany is a Valkyrie who also trained with Master Miro with her little brother Ike who is training to be a sage. They set off on a journey as well for an unknown cause. Mira was the last student Master Miro trained she was a Pegasus Knight still training with him she readies herself to pursue after Katsura her love. Ren Venacava is a trickster who also trained with them along with Nexy the Manatake and Hisko the Taggule. **

Katsura's POV

It was now night and I've been walking for hours. But I can't stop going I knew I was closing in on the person I was hired to kill. I walked for another hour when I came upon a camp. There were lots of people walking around the camp bad news for me I can't make it through it without being seen. I looked around to find the part with least amount of people. Bad news for me there were still seven people there. I looked around to see how I could go through. I found a small pebble and threw it at a rock father away from me it clattered and they rushed off to see what happened. "Predictable." I said as I ran through the camp.

"Not so fast who are you?" Someone asked when I ran into them. He looked at me for a bit and saw the blades on my armor and he stepped back. "AN assassin." He said again and I winced. Oh well. I drew my sword and readied to fight him. "Bah I have no time for you. I have to warn the Exalt." He said and rushed off. The Exalt's here? I chased after him and when he entered the largest tent I followed him in. "Lord Chrom there is an assassin here in the camp he must be here to kill you." He said unaware I was standing next to him.

"Fredrick he's right next to you." Chrom said and when he turned I waved at him. "So you're here to kill me?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Not anymore I had no idea you were the Exalt." I said fingering the hilt of my blade.

"Hmm I see but that doesn't excuse you of attempt of killing the Exalt punishment you shall…." He started when something caught my eye.

"Uh say why do you have a ticket to the Hotrealm?" I asked grasping the small thread on the inside of my sleeve.

"Oh Anna the merchant gave it to us we weren't going to use it so if you want it… Wait your just tricking me to not receive a punishment. So as punishment you must join us the Shepherds." Chrom said. I sighed.

"Do I have too?" I asked and he nodded. I sighed and walked off. "I have a few requirements, I need practice can you spare any soldiers for me to kill, I need ample flying space for Mincer my Wyvern, and I need a nice large tent and three boars a day for Mincer." I said and whistled. A scaled head popped through the front of tent. "Hi Mincer how are you today?" I asked rubbing his head.

"Okay, men, space, tent, and 3 boars a day….. Anything else?" He asked.

"Uh yes mandatory attendance of the Shepherds in the Hot Realm." I said and he sighed. "Thank you. Come Mincer have our tent ready is tomorrow I'll just sleep on Mincer." I said exiting the tent. I walked around introducing myself. I found the largest empty spot in the camp and we looked around. "This should work. I said with a yawn. Mincer lied down and I lied on top of his back. "Night mincer." I yawned.

The next morning.

When I woke up there was a tent with a note on it.

_Dear Katsura, _

_ We are marching to Regan Frox on order of Khan Faliva. We will be back by night fall._

_Chrom._

Well that's nice. I yawned and headed to the mess tent. There was box with another note, Mincer's Boar. I grabbed it and a plate of breakfast and headed back to Mincer. I sat down in front of Mincer and opened the crate. Boar meat. I grabbed a mass of it and gave it to Mincer. We devoured our meals in three minutes. I laid down on Mincer and closed my eyes.

There was a sound of slashing claws that yanked me out of my nap. Mincer had just cut down some sort of creature, an axe laid on the ground where the creature had been. "Thanks boy." I said and ribbed his head. I glanced up and the valley the camp was in was surround by the creature. There had to be at least a thousand of them. "Yeah well bring it on!" I shouted and drew my blade. Or at least I would but it wasn't there. My mind drifted back at the hill I left it up there. I reached for one of my replacement blades in my cloak. Not here I have no weapons I'm doomed!

"Hang on Katsura!" Someone shouted and I was yanked into the air. "Mincer come!" They shouted and Mincer flew after us. They threw me onto the back of a Pegasus.

"Mira." I sad and she smiled.

"Hang on this could get a little rough." She said and drew here lance. She flew down and her lance pierced through several of the creatures and they vanished.

"NAGA'S VOICE!" Someone shouted and half of the creature exploded in a ball of light. "Hey Amira, Katsura it's me I…." Ike started when he fell on the ground. Mir and I sighed and flew down to grab him.

"Must I do everything myself? Another one said and lifted Ike onto their horse. "I have him you guys fight." They said it was Melany our Valkyrie. "Ren hurry up!" Melany shouted behind her. Ren's here?

"Yes I'm coming I have to babysit these kids too you know. I mean really there a Taugel and Manatake." Ren said emerging from the woods with a kid on her back and one following her. The kid on her back was Hisko and he was holding a sword. "We found your sword Katsura." She shouted and Hisko chucked the sword at me. I caught it and leapt off Mira's Pegasus.

"Thank you!" I shouted while falling I held my blade out and cut through the creatures in my reach. Mincer flew underneath me and I grabbed the rains with one hand and steered Mincer around as we cut through creatures I looked around and saw the other little kid Nexy was being attacked. "NEXY!" I shouted and dove at the creature.

"Go away!" Nexy shouted and raised her Dragon Stone and a flower veil surround her. When it faded a dragon emerged. It was rainbow colored and spat out a white colored flame burning the creature. I turned around and saw Hisko in the same situation. He raised his beast stone and rock veil surround him and out came a giant tiger. He mauled the creature.

Later

We all gathered in one point in the camp to admire our handy work. "Thanks for showing up guys, I might have died." I said and bowed.

"You're practically dead." Melany said and raised her staff healing me. I sighed and laid down. "What are you doing here anyways?" She asked.

"Oh I was hired to kill the Exalt but got caught so as punishment I have to serve as a Shepard. Can you guys come with us?" I asked. They looked around for a bit. "We're going to the Hot Realms tomorrow." I said.

"Okay we're in." They all said at the same time. I chuckled.

"Okay but we have to ask Chrom so we'll need to wait for…." I started.

"Ask me what?" Chrom said and I turned around. I greeted Chrom and explained. "Okay so your friends want into the Shepherds?" He asked and we nodded. "Okay you're in." He said. We all cheered. "I'll have tents readied for you." He said leaving.

THE NEXT DAY AT THE HOT REALMS

I slid into my swim suit and sighed, "Ah the Hot Realms. A lovey beach, relaxing waves, swaying palm trees, and all the sand." I left the changing tent joining everyone else on the beach. I walked down to the shore and readied myself to swim. I heard a shuffling sound and a tug on my arm.

"Katsura I don't know how to swim." Hisko said and I sighed. "Can you tech me?" He asked and I sighed and nodded. Most of the Shepherds stayed on the beach and did land activities. While my group swam except Ike he stayed on the beach and napped.

"Hey Katsura." Ren said. She was teaching Nexy to swim.

"Hey." I replied showing Hisko how to float. He tried it out and began to sink I lifted him up. "Hey arms all the way apart." I said showing him the correct way he tried it and began to drift out. I grabbed his leg and pulled him back

"Like this Nexy." Ren said showing her the same thing. "So isn't the hot realm nice?" She asked and I nodded. "Hey that girl over there is staring at you." Ren said and I looked over at her. Her hair was the same color as mine as well as her eyes. She walked towards us.

"Excuse me are you Katsura?" She asked and I nodded. "OH father I've found you at last! Come we have much to discuss." She said and started dragging me off.

"HEY! Listen I don't know who you are but look at me clearly. Do I look old enough to have a child as old as you?" I asked digging my foot into the ground.

"But father you left for the Hot Realms yesterday remember?" She said and I thought about it. She's nothing like me. She has my hair, eyes, and my strength but still she's not at all like me. I shook my head she sighed. "Oh yeah. Let me explain. I came back from the future with Lucy. You're my father! Or will be….. I'm still trying to figure out this time travel stuff." She said. Okay time travel? Am I getting heat stroke? Or is she getting heat stroke…. Or what…. "Father wake up!" The girl shouted and my eyes opened. I was lying in the sand with everyone staring down at me.

"What, what happened?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"You passed out due to heat exhaustion." She replied.

"As Lucina explained to us. This is Felicity your daughter." Chrom said. Felicity my mother's name…

"So in the future I have a daughter?" I asked and they nodded. "Who's your mother?" I asked.

"I don't know she died before I could remember. You never talked about her." Felicity said. "I came back to the past to help ensure Grima wouldn't return. Grima put to sleep once more by Chrom I began searching for you dad." She said. "But I came back with four others. Yope, Sherry, Harry, and Cedrick. From the point in the future I came back from there is a larger threat than the Risen. We each held a sacred blade needed for the Emblem to reach its full power to truly awaken Naga but we lost the blades in the future. There are Six blades Falchion being one of them safe with Lucina we came back to search for the blades but…" She said

"But?" I asked.

"We lost the map leading to the blades and each other." She said.

"So this new threat what was it?" Chrom asked.

"They are called the Hexeran. Followers of the Demon Dragon Hexaldey. He terrorized the world, Pelgians, Valm, Feroxians, and the Haildom of Yisstole. We tried our best to acquire all six blades but were captured by his Demon Spawn and the blades were taken.

The Future

"Come on keep running!" Felicity shouted back at her group.

"We can't there almost upon us!" Harry shouted stumbling over a fallen pillar.

"We need to get out of here!" Yope shouted. "We have the five blades we just need to get out of here." He shouted again

"Wait where's Cedrick?" Sherry shouted and they stopped. They looked and Cedrick wad nowhere to be found. "Uh oh too late!" Sherry shouted and they noticed there path was blocked. "Uh split up!" She shouted and they ran off in separate directions. The demons chased them all back into corners. "Hey don't take my bow! My dad gave me that!" Sherry shouted trying to keep them off her.

"Hey hands off my tomes!" Yope shouted failing around

"Hey my axe you can't take that!" Harry shouted pushing the demons off.

"My sword that was my fathers!" Felicity shouted pushing one off her.

"Guys!" Cedrick exclaimed rushing into the hall. "What hey my lance give that back!" He shouted pushing off a demon and chasing after him.

_Children of Naga. I shall save you leave the blades. Lucina has Falchion and can't be attacked._

NOW

"We all got separated without anyway of fighting until Naga saved us." Felicity said. "She told us to go to the past find the blades now and create the seal." She continued.

"How can your future be bleaker than mine?" Lucina asked clenching Falchion. "It's unnatural!" She exclaimed.

"Yes but Grima no longer plagues the land. So we have peace. But then this happened." Felicity said tears building in our eyes. "All our parents dead by the time the blades needed to be found we had no one but each other." She continued and her tears beginning to fall. "Everyone gone!" She cried.

"Dry your tears." I said and put my hand to her cheek and wiped her tears. "You have your father now there's no need to cry." I said with a smile. "I'll find your friends ,the five blades, and save the world." I said. "But for now let's enjoy the beach." I continued.

Later that Night.

"Thank you for welcoming me into the Shepherds I think my skills will help you out. I'm a Hero and I think my steel shall help you. I inherited your sword dad see." She said holding out her sword which matched mine. "I think I will be a great help." Felicity continued. "Now if you need me. I'll be sleeping." She said and left. I walked to my tent Mincer was sleeping next to my tent. I ducked into mine and threw my blade on the ground. I removed my armor, I removed all my extra knives, and my swords.

If everything felicity said is true. We have a long quest ahead of us.

**Narrator: You are the worst writer this makes no sense.**

**Why do you think my nickname is Stein?**

**Narrator: Uh… fair point**

**Don't worry next chapter will get more details and make a lot more sense.**

**Narrator: Yeah, yeah just do your stupid catchphrase that you stole from WaterNinja134.**

**Excuse me?**

**Narrator: Oh did I offend you with my truth?**

**Grrr. I want to kill you sometimes!**

**Narrator: You already have.**

**Ugh whatever**

ThatBlujay55 will be right back!

Oh and Waterninja if you read this….WHY AREN'T YOU TALKIGN TO ME?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The City of Echoes. Hisko and Nexy the shifting streets.

Hisko's POV

"Are we there yet?" I asked and Katsura sighed. "I take that as a no." I said putting my chin on his head. I took a big sniff to take in my surroundings. A family of rabbits a few paces back emerged from the hole.

"Actually Hisko we're almost there. I think Cedrick should have headed to the City of Echoes which isn't far from here." Felicity said. "He was kind of a know it all. Yet he was a Lord….." She continued and we trudged on. After a long while we came to a large abandon town. "Here we are." She said. The City of Echoes was huge with crumbling pillars, broken temples, and a huge labyrinth on the other side. "This the last place we went. Cedrick should be deep inside the labyrinth." Felicity said and headed towards the labyrinth. The entrance was large and there were five paths.

"Ren, Felicity, Lucina, Chrom, and I will go in you guys stay here." Katsura said and I jumped. Nexy walked out from the mass of shepherds.

"Or I could do this." A voice said and the pillars surrounded the labyrinth keeping everyone out. Walls went up between the paths leaving, Katsura, Nexy, Felicity and I trapped. Nexy and I were on the same path.

"Well looks like we need to go on." I said and Nexy and I headed to the labyrinth.

LATER

We took another turn and another dead end. "You know we could use our stones and just break through the walls." Nexy pointed out and we reached for our stones.

"Oh I'm sorry did you need these?" A voice said and our stones appeared in midair. "Well not in my labyrinth you don't." They said and our stones vanished.

"Hey give those back or I'll…. I'll…." I started.

"Or you'll do what. Without your Beast Stone you can't transform." They said and chuckled.

"Come on ignore him we'll find him eventually." Nexy said dragging me down a path. Without my Beast Stone I feel helpless. She dragged me along several paths leaving us with only one path leading to a chest. "Hey maybe the sacred blade is in here!" Nexy exclaimed. "Good thing I have this!" She said pulling out a golden key. She put it in the lock and unlocked it. She pulled it open and in it were Orange and Green stone. "Hey these are Beast Stone+ and Dragon Stone+" She said and pulled them out. She handed me the Orange stone and I felt its power flow through me. I dropped down in all fours and a stone veil enveloped me and when it faded I came out in tiger form. I rammed through the wall and rolled down the hall. Nexy followed me as fast as she could. "Um maybe next time you could that a little more INCONSPICULOUSLY!" Nexy shouted.

"Sorry you could have said so earlier." I said in my distorted Taugel voice. I shook out my fur and returned to normal. We looked around for a bit and eventually decided we were in the center. There was an alter in the middle of the large chamber we were in. A sword was resting in the center of it. "I think that's it."  
"Halt thieves!" Someone shouted and landed in front of us. "You shall not take the sacred blade of Hextol! Now be on your guard!" They shouted drawing their lance. I readied my Beast Stone+. "I need this sword to save my world you shall not have it!" They shouted again. Is this guy for real?

"Calm down Cedrick they're with me." Felicity said waking out from one of the halls.

"Lady Felicity." Cedrick said and turned around. "I'm terribly sorry guys I didn't know you were with Felicity. Sorry about that." He said. "Hey do you have the map?" He asked and Felicity shook her head. "Dang. Then who does. Yope might, maybe Sherry, or Henry." They said and shook their head. "Right let's get this sword." He said and walked up to the alter. He grabbed the sword and drew it from the earth. "All right Three Blades down only thee to go. Now how do we get out of here…?" Cedrick said.

"You don't" The voice said and walls came up keeping us in the chamber. "Demon spawn get the blades." They said and hands rose up from the earth. Out came black and red figures who different types of armor.

"Gods there have to be at least 100 of them!" Felicity shouted. "There's only four of us!" She shouted and drew her sword.

"We have to fight the Six Blades must be kept safe!" Cedrick shouted and we readied our weapons.

"Eh but that's where you're wrong Cedrick. We're not here for the blades. We already have all six of them. We just came here for the last gem Vert." The same person who stole our Stones said.

"Oh right we left the Blades in the future." Felicity said.

"Now my Demons… Go! Kill them and bring forth Vert from its eternal rest." They said once more and the Demons approached us. If Vert is really in these ruins where would it be? Wait the pillars they have gems in them! I dug my claws into a demon approaching me and lunged at the pillars.

"Guys the Pillars knock them on top of them!" I exclaimed kicking the pillar down. It shattered and I examined the gem. Nope. I kicked it into one of the Demons head.

"FOR MY MOTHER!" Felicity shouted and cut through a whole wall of Demons surrounding her and the pillar behind her collapsed. "Nope." She said picking up the gem and chucked at me and I kicked at another Demon. I sunk my teeth into a demon and chucked at Cedrick who sliced it in half.

"FOR THE FUTURE!" Cedrick exclaimed and span in a circle cutting through a pillar and demons at the same time. He grabbed the gem and chucked at Nexy.

"Yeah I know." She said and blasted fire through the gem. She span and swung her tail through three pillars at once she caught all three gems and burned them. "Why can't we find it!?" She exclaimed. We focused on killing the demon for a bit. I cut through one approaching the alter and when my claws hit the alter in made a sound that would usually come from hitting a piece of metal instead of stone.

"The alter! Guys I think we can move it!" I shouted and began to push the alter. IT moved a bit and then slid all the way to the wall. A green gem shot out of the open space under the alter.

"VERT! I've had enough of them get the gem!" The hooded figure said and pulled a tome out of his rode and flipped his hood back and Felicity and Cedrick stopped dead in their tracks.

"YOPE!?" They exclaimed at the same time.

"Yope? Who's Yope I'm Hextal God of Death!" Yope shouted and shot the dark magic from his tome at them. I charged at them and leapt in front of the blast. IT made contact with me and I flew back to the wall bringing Vert and Nexy with me. I slammed into the wall and the gem shattered. "Oops. This isn't good. Fall back!" Yope shouted and wrapped himself in his cloak letting out an evil cackle and vanished.

"Damn he got away." Cedrick said and put his lance away. "Wait Dad!" He shouted and rushed over to me. "You got hit badly." He said and put his hand on my head. "Are you okay?"

"Back up… Dad?" I asked and shifted back. Something was wrong I felt taller. I looked down and I saw I had grown I was about Katsura's height now. "Uh…" I said even my voice was deeper.

"That was time alteration magic. You've aged. You're now say seventeen." Felicity explained.

"So my little Hisko is an adult now?" Katsura asked helping me up.

"Yeah so is Nexy." Cedrick said helping her up. IT was odd being as old as Katsura now….. It's like I'm his brother.

"You look just like our dad." Katsura said with a smile. His smile faded and he glanced at Ren who was shaking her head. "Yeah ignore that!" He said cheerfully.

"Tell me." I replied.

"You might as well…" Mira said.

"Okay fine. Hisko you're my brother. You happened to be a Taugel…. I don't know how that happened considering the only one left when you were born was Panne….. We tried to teach you otherwise that you were normal. You were never good with swords so I gave you your Beast Stone. You exceled and when it was time for me to go train with Miro I brought you with me. You improved a lot. You're determination was so much like mine it was a battle just to keep the secret." Katsura said.

"Wait why wouldn't I know I was your brother?" I asked.

"We told you that we found you in the woods all alone." Katsura replied with a sigh. "Sorry about lying. We just figured you being a Taugel and learning I was your brother and yet human would freak you out…. We really need to think of better plans….." He continued.

"More importantly did you get the blade?" Chrom asked and we froze.

"Uh no…. We were a little preoccupied. Plus Hisko smashed it against the wall." Cedrick explained. "We lost the blade. But they don't have it either but with four gems, the Fire Emblem, and five blades they still have enough power to revive him. We can't use the holy part with only four gems and five blades." Cedrick sighed.

"No we have three of the blades because I switched it for a Steel Sword!" Katsura exclaimed raising the blade into the air.

"You managed to steel it? The Blade of White Oceans… We have it." Cedrick said taking the glowing white blade. "I have never loved you so much uncle!" He exclaimed hugging Katsura.

"He's Hisko's son." Felicity explained. "Now time to….. Where did the road go?" She asked pointing at the way we had come. IT was a cliff leading out into the ocean.

"Uh… IT was there a few minutes ago." Sumia said.

"How could an entire city vanish?" Fredrick asked.

"This is not good." Chrom said. "Sumia, Cordelia, Cherche, Cynthia, and Gerome find out where the city went." Chrom ordered.

"Mira you join in. Nexy you too." Katsura ordered and they all took off. We stared out at the sea wondering where the city went.

"I KNOW!" I exclaimed and everyone looked at me. "It was that time manipulation spell I was hit with some of the remains hit the ground it might have caused the city to move forward in time to a point where it falls into the sea." I continued.

"No… IT would only affect the labyrinth. But the City is called the City of Echoes. Maybe the echoes means it only exists when the mortal plain merges with the realm of the dead." Cedrick offered.

"Maybe….. But then why only earlier today shouldn't it be all day? OR maybe there's a small window of time when it's here…." Felicity countered.

"Or maybe it's right here?" Ren asked standing in the middle of the air. "It's not gone just an echo. Vibrations left in the air we can still stand in it it's just gone." She continued and we all stepped onto the air and didn't fall.

"OH so clever Demons get the Sword and the Gem!" Yope exclaimed and he and his demons appeared.

"We don't have the gem. Do we?" Ren asked.

"Yeah we do I grabbed it." Katsura said pulling it out and quickly putting it away and drawing his sword. The demons approached and we all grabbed our weapons. "Men prepare for combat!" Katsura exclaimed. The demons rushed us. "Okay guys listen to me!" HE exclaimed. "Cavaliers. Head into the back of their ranks and keep them off. Ren Ana distract the left flank. Gregor, Donny, Ignio, Falvia, Bassilo, and Sevra hit them hard! Owain and Lon' qu hit the right flank! Laurent, Miriel, Ricken, Tharja, Ike, and Henery support Maribel, Lissa, Melany, Libra, and Brady! Yarne, Nowi, Tiki, Hisko, Panne, and Nah hit them in the middle. Kjelle and Kellam keep Chrom, Noire, Virion, and Lucina safe! Everyone else fight with your instincts!" Katsura exclaimed and everyone let out a war cry.

"CHARGE!" We all exclaimed and leapt into battle. We raised our flags and the war began. Our weapons clashed and blood flew through the air. Our healers were working double time trying to heal everyone. A few units bearing our insignia ran to our ranks.

"Chrom we're here." One of the said. "What are our orders?" They asked and Chrom pointed them over to Katsura. They approached him as he cut through another demon. "Our orders?" They asked.

"Okay Hero hit the front ranks with the others. Flyer hit them from the air, Sage help the healers, Trickster the left flank, and you help the cavilers in the back." He ordered cutting through another demon. They nodded and headed off. More demons encircled me cutting me off from support. I cut through them and more took their place.

"This is crazy there are too many!" I exclaimed biting the heads off four of them. "They're cutting us off!" I continued slamming into one. "This won't work there are too many!"

"Even I can't take them down!" Tiki exclaimed and the three dragons burned through the circle of demons. Their force was now overwhelming. They backed us all up to the edge of the invisible city. Just as we had given up specs appeared in the sky become even larger. It was the fliers. With their weapons swinging the slashed through the hoard of demons letting us charge forward.

"SAME PLAN!" Katsura exclaimed and we went back to the fight.

"Agh we don't have time for this Retreat!" Yope exclaimed and the demons vanished just as they had appeared.

"We did it they've fallen back." Chrom said sheathing his sword. "Men this is a victory not only do we have Vert we also have 3 of the sealing blades!" He announced and we all cheered raising our weapons. "Today is a great day for the shepherds!" He continued and we cheered more. The roads re-appeared underneath us and the city shimmered back into existents.

Before heading to the next blade we had Sumia and Mira hang a banner with our crest on it. After that we headed out. "So Felicity where's the next blade?" Katsura asked.

"If memory serves me it's in Valm. In a place called the Vault of Heroes. If I rember it's very corrupt down there as if it's where Hextal was sealed in the first place. Demons crawled in every room and corridor. It's a fortress of rotten flesh, decaying bones, and dried blood." Felicity said. "We almost didn't make it." She continued. "If Hisko you hadn't shown up and…. Just promise me you won't go in." She said worriedly.

"Why what happens to me?" Katsura asked and Felicity looked away.

"You die. We have to shatter the sword, the fifth gem Garnet appears and well….. You risk your life getting it and giving us the real blade." She said crying. "Just say you won't go in. Make a decoy sword and stay out of the Vault. PROMISE!" She exclaimed and Katsura nodded. "Good now onward to Valm!" She exclaimed and we ran to catch up to the group.

**Narrator: With one broken gem, three sealing blades, and the knowledge of the next blade and gem the Shepard's set off to Valm unaware of the danger that awaits them.**

Yope's POV

"My lord Hexalday I have failed you. I let them get the blade and the gem." I confessed kneeling before my lord.

"It's okay Hextal. Obviously they are too strong for you. General Maldus come forth." Hexalday said and Maldus approach the alter and kneeled.

"Yes my lord?" He asked.

"Yes. Head to the Vault of Heroes and stop the Shepherds. You'll need this to access the treasure I have let there for you." Hexalday said bestowing the Manatake with Garnet. "Now once you unlock the chest take the Dragonstone +++Infinity kill them." Hexalday said. "Now be gone!" He exclaimed and we left the chamber with the other generals.

"I get to kill your friends." Maldus taunted.

"Be quite, they aren't my friends anymore." I said causing a purple fire to burn in my hand. "Take me with you Felicity needs to die by my hand." I said clenching my fist and extinguishing my fire. We walked down the corridor laughing evilly.

~Holy Echoes will be right back


End file.
